LEGO Games Wiki talk:Coverage
Why are not handle held games covered? Serious question, I mean these games while are on a smaller scale they are part of the main series of modern games. The 3DS and Vita games do fit the wiki as they use nearly all the same assest some times more. BTHR Zero X Capcom Moderator 08:13, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Because a lot of them aren't like their console counterparts. For example, the GBA version of the LEGO Star Wars have isometric views, and cutscenes with symbol bubbles. Also it seemed that way when DarknessLord was around. If we start handling handhelds, it'll give me a lot more work. Would we name the characters that look different in the handhelds things like Ragetti (Handheld)? What about Tatooine? We have a Minikit Bonus Level, but both GBA Star Wars games have a Tatooine. It's simpler to just cover the consoles. I already have a lot of work updating the articles with expanded Skeleton templates. SeanWheeler (talk) 12:12, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Thats the issue just looking through this wiki compared to the other LEGO Based wiki's you are causing a large work load for yourself by creating multiple pages based on the same characters. For instance lets take Batman there are current around 30 pages based on this character. When in truth they can be cut down to 3. A main article on Batman himself, that lists a basic information about his suits and apperences, then a 2 more one with indepth information about the suits and one with indepth information about his apperences. As for levels if they fit the same name you can list them seperatly on the same page under different headings. There are various ways to cut down the workloads. BTHR Zero X Capcom Moderator 17:20, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, it was easier back when there were only five games, because the two LEGO Star Wars games were combined into one and Batman and Indiana Jones had one game each. Then we got LEGO Indiana Jones 2, which had some redesigns for a few characters. I thought it was okay since they are just updated minifigures than new outfits, except Elsa might be wearing her Desert outfit. Then LEGO Star Wars III rolled around and, they had to just call Obi-Wan , even though he has a totally different appearance from his Padawan self. To have Padawan Obi-Wan and Clone Wars Obi-Wan share a page on a Wiki that covers characters by Free Play slot would be strange. Can you imagine Obi-Wan as a Padawan fighting the Clone Wars? Or a bearded Obi-Wan traveling with Qui-Gon Jinn? When DarknessLord was around, he had each character with a single page based on Story instead of Free Play. Oh, and he also allowed Fanon, which I got rid of once I took over. I wonder how he'd feel if he returned with the Wiki so different? Anyway, the character confusion is the reason why I'm making a Character Handling page. And it's not finished. SeanWheeler (talk) 04:22, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::You know what? How about we have an honorable mention page for the Other Games and a page for each of the handheld versions like LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (Gameboy Advance)? We just won't cover the characters, levels, etc. from the handhelds, otherwise we would have to cover the other handheld exclusives like LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval's Journey or LEGO FRIENDS! I really don't want to play LEGO Friends just to add info here.